


Mistletoe

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Mistletoe, Nishinoya's pov, Noya is a little shit, asahi just wants to play volleyball, but its about KageHina i promise, imagine your otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nishinoya is a scheming little shit and Kageyama and Hinata just need a little... push... to realize their feelings for each other.</p><p>((It's told from Nishinoya's POV but it's centered around Kageyama and Hinata))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt basically said that your OTP kisses for the first time under mistletoe by chance.

Nishinoya started scheming as soon as Daichi sent out that text to the group chat about the gym being open the Saturday before Christmas. He watched as a few people responded, saying they’ll be there for sure and grinned when he saw Kageyama and Hinata would be showing up.

Immediately knowing what he had to do, he dialed Asahi’s number and waited for the other to pick up.

“Yuu?”

“Asahi! You’re going to the gym Saturday, right?”

“Of course, why?” Asahi asked.

Nishinoya immediately launched into explaining his idea and what they would need to do for it to work. He was pretty proud of himself for coming up with an idea like this on the spot. It would definitely work, he was sure of it.

“So what do you think?” Nishinoya asked proudly.

“Waaaah, Yuu, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Asahi whined.

Noya leaned back in his desk chair, “Asaaaaahiiiiiii… please, I don’t want to be in it alone.”

“...Does this mean we’ll have to get there early?”

“Yeah, but only around 15:30.”

“Ughhhhh…”

“Please, please, pleeeeease,” Noya begged, making a whining noise.

Asahi was silent for a few seconds before he sighed, “Okay fine, but only because you’re the one asking.”

“Yes!” Noya punched into the air. “So this is what you need to do…”

 

X x X x X

 

On Saturday morning, Noya started to think that maybe his plan wasn’t actually the most creative thing, but hey, it would probably work. Probably. If it didn’t the worst thing that would happen was Kageyama might punch him. It was a risk he was willing to take - that guy was probably as emotionally inept as a brick and if this is what Noya had to do so Kageyama would realize his feelings, so be it.

Noya met Asahi outside of the gym about an half an hour before everyone else was supposed to show up. “Did you get the key from Daichi?” 

Asahi nodded and unlocked the gym door, then flicked on the lights, “Why does it feel like we are doing something illegal…” Asahi groaned.

Noya slapped him on the back and grinned, holding up the plastic bag he brought. Asahi sighed. “Here,” Noya said. “One in every doorway, just in case the first one doesn’t work.”

Asahi reluctantly took the bag and dug out one of the small branches of mistletoe. How Noya thought this was going to work was beyond him, but he liked when Noya got excited so he played along. Asahi reached up and taped the little branch onto the doorframe and then moved to the next door. 

Meanwhile, Noya pulled out a jug of ice cold water from his backpack. It was cold enough outside that the water would freeze quickly. He poured all of it on the pavement right outside of the gym doors. 

“What if one of them gets hurt?” Asahi asked after he hung up the last mistletoe above the equipment room door.

Nishinoya waved him off, “Nah, it will be romantic, you’ll see.”

Asahi scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t know…”

“Trust me, it will be fine, I promise,” Noya said, putting the empty jug into his backpack (disposing of the evidence, he told Asahi). “Now let’s go get changed.”

Daichi showed up, talking to Sugawara by the time they were done changing. 

“Watch the ice!” Noya shouted at them when they got to the door.

Suga looked up at Nishinoya, then down at the patch of ice in front of them. He grabbed Daichi’s jacket to pull him back before he slipped, but Daichi’s right foot was already on the ice and when Suga tugged, he turned left and slipped at the same time, landing on Suga and knocking him onto the ground.  
Nishinoya burst out laughing and Asahi covered his face in embarrassment.  
Suga was laying back on the pavement propped up on his elbows and Daichi was on his hands and knees over Suga. Their faces were barely inches apart when suddenly their faces lit up red and they both sprung up so quickly that Suga fell into Daichi’s chest, his face buried in the captain's coat. 

He quickley righted himself and they both looked away from each other, their faces bright with embarrassment. Suga stuttered out something about going to the club room to get change and Daichi nodded, then when into the gym, carefully avoiding the the patch of ice.

Noya was on the ground rolling around with laughter and Asahi had buried his face in his hands. “S-see, Asahi?” Noya gasped between laughs. “It works!”

“Yeah… just don’t let Daichi or Suga know it was you who made the ice patch…” Asahi mumbled, walking ahead of Noya and making a point to avoid the ice when walking into the gym. After Noya had collected himself he followed Asahi. Daichi’s face was still beat red as Noya helped him set up the net. 

When the four of them began a two on two game, Ennoshita showed up with Yamaguchi and joined in, then a little while after that Kageyama entered the gym already in his practice outfit. As soon as he was distracted and working with Asahi, Noya stepped outside the gym. It was just after 17:00 so I was getting dark out and the snow was still falling.

Noya sent a text to Hinata. 

 

From: Yuu  
To: orange-chan

when r u gonna be at the gym ;3

\------------

From: Shouyou  
To: Noya-senpai

i’m outside the school chaining up my bike be there in a minute ^.^

 

Noya grinned at his screen. Perfect timing. He waited until he saw Hinata coming around the corner, adjusting his hat, then went back inside the gym and called over to Kageyama, who hadn’t noticed he left. “Kageyama, can you watch to make sure Hinata doesn’t slip on the ice?”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Uh… I need to do something else,” He grinned cheekily, then raced across the court. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and huffed then walked over to the doorway. He put a hand on each side of the doorframe and leaned outwards, yelling something to Hinata. 

Noya looked over at Asahi and winked, then when Noya saw Hinata right outside the gym infront of Kageyama, he made his move. “Mistletoe!” He screamed, running across the gym and pushing Kageyama as hard as he could against the shoulders.

Kageyama let out a rather undignified yelp as he fell forward and Hinata’s eyes widened. Hinata held his arms out to stop Kageyama from falling but slipped backwards on the ice and landed on his rear only to have Kageyama land right on top of him, their compromising position similar to that of Suga and Daichi earlier. As soon as Kageyama was on top of Hinata, the shorter boy fell onto his back to avoid being hit in the face by Kageyama’s head.

They ended up nose to nose, Hinata pinned onto the hard ground with Kageyama on his hands and knees above him. Both of their eyes widened and their faces lit up red, realizing their lips were barely even an inch apart and they were pressed flush against each other.

“Woo!” Noya shouted, jumping up and high-fiving a flustered Asahi, “I told you!”

“They didn’t actually kiss, Yuu,” Asahi mumbled quietly. Daichi was laughing somewhere behind them.

Noya watched as Kageyama quickly scrambled up, and held a hand out to Hinata. Hinata took it and stood up then they both walked inside, faces still beat red. 

Kageyama suddenly rushed up on Noya, his face twisted in anger, “You little shit.”

“Aw,” Noya teased, then jumped away when Kageyama tried to grab him. 

“Get back here, you shrimp!” He shouted, chasing Noya across the gym. Suga shouted for them to knock it off, but they both ignored him.

Noya laughed, “Nah, go kiss your boyfriend, Kageyama!” He grabbed Hinata as he raced past and pulled him in front, only to have Kageyama collide with him full force, knocking him down once more. Noya was shoved backwards onto his rear and when he looked up, Kageyama and Hinata had accidently mashed their lips together during the fall.

“Now they kissed, Asahi!” Nishinoya pointed to the two excitedly and Kageyama quickly pulled away from Hinata’s face. “It’s about damn time, guys!”

The two were both ignoring Noya, Kageyama still on top of Hinata. They weren’t saying anything, but they were watching each other closely. Hinata then reached up his arms and wrapped them around Kageyama’s neck, slowly pulling him down again. Their lips met and they were actually kissing this time.

Ennoshita let out a wolf whistle and Daichi shouted, “Get a room!”

Later on, when someone would bring up the kiss Hinata would stutter out something about it being because of the mistletoe and Kageyama would shout that Nishinoya wouldn’t stop unless they did. Although more than once throughout the next few hours they would “accidently” end up under a mistletoe together and indulge in another a-little-too-long-to-just-be-friends kiss.

 

X x X x X

 

Noya pulled on his coat, shuddering as the cool air blew through the open doorway and into the gym, then slipped on his gloves. “Asahi, walk with me?” He asked. The ace nodded from where he stood locking up the equipment room.

Asahi walked over to Noya and shrugged on his own coat when the heard someone shout, “Ha!”

Noya looked outside to see Kageyama standing next to Hinata (they didn’t think anyone could see their glove-covered entwined hands). Hinata was pointing at Asahi and Nishinoya.

“What?” Noya asked.

Kageyama smirked and looked above Noya and Asahi’s heads. 

Asahi looked up and made a noise in his throat and when Noya looked up and saw the mistletoe, he laughed, “Oh, I guess we forgot to take them down.”

Asahi looked down at his friend, his cheeks becoming red. Noya just grinned at him, “What’s wrong, Asahi?” He swiftly lifted himself onto his toes and pressed his lips against Asahi’s then pulled away with a sly smile.

Hinata was laughing as Kageyama pulled him away to walk towards the road and Noya jumped down the gym steps then looked up at Asahi, who seemed frozen in place. “Come on!” Noya laughed, taking Asahi’s hand and pulling him with him.

Then Asahi slipped on the ice and fell backwards, tugging Noya with him by the hand, and Noya landed right on top of him.


End file.
